Dragonball GT: Rewritten (Title may change)
by kitsunelover300
Summary: A rewrite of GT. Gohan and Videl welcome twins Inari and Temaki into the world three years after the 28th WMAT. Years later, the twins' lives are thrown for a loop all because of one clumsy wish made by an old enemy. Follow their adventure's into space as they strive to become worthy of being called saiyans and Z-fighters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Kitsunelover300 speaking and I am back with my first ever Dragonball GT rewrite story. I plan on making this story and a couple of other Dragonball Z stories my top priority and I hope to do a great job.**

**As always, I don't known Dragonball Z or GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama while I only own my main ocs and various others that will appear.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Double miracles**

'You'd think this would get better the second time around," Twenty-nine year old Son Gohan thought in amusement, slight pain registering from the death grip his beloved wife, Videl, had on his hand. It was the middle of the night, they were at the hospital and they were going to be parents again.

He was going to be a father, again.

A giddy feeling bubbled up in the hansaiya's chest. Neither he nor his wife had been planning on having another child, so when a pregnancy test came up positive months before, the couple was both surprised and ecstatic. The pregnancy may not have been expected, but Gohan and Videl certainly weren't complaining.

They told the rest of the family the day after. Chichi, Ox King and Goten shared the couple's sentiments, finding the prospect of them having more children welcoming.

Pan had been another story. The seven year old was rather content with being an only child with her parent's affections solely on her. So when the news of having a sibling reached her, Pan wasn't too happy about it. She refused to accept the existence of the growing child, and her attitude continued one for days. Just when Gohan and Videl had about enough of their eldest's antics, a surprise visit from one Son Goku, who had heard of Videl's pregnancy from Piccolo, would lend a hand in getting Pan on board with this.

Gohan never knew what his father had said to cause Pan to turn over a new leaf, but he was nonetheless grateful. Goku left a few days after but promised to come back in time for the birth of his second grandchild.

Later on, the couple found out that they were expecting not one, but two children. Twins! Never in their wildest dreams would they imagine parenting twins. This, however, only excited them more, and Gohan and Videl took it all in stride.

This brings us back to this moment; an exhausted Videl heavily in labor, Gohan at her side and the doctor and nurses assisting the daughter of Hercule Satan.

Pain filled screams erupted from Videl, who gave a powerful push. Not a second later, the wail of a newborn baby rang through the ears of those in the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Gohan managed to catch this over his son's powerful cries. The hansaiya smiled like her had won the lottery, which he felt like he had, and eagerly kissed his wife's sweaty forehead.

"We have a little boy. We have a son," He whispered intensely, bringing a smile to his wife's face. However, it soon converted into one of pain as the contractions began again.

As one of the nurses took the newborn boy to be cleaned and checked up, the doctor and other nurse went back to helping Videl deliver the second baby.

10 minutes later...

"Mr. and Mrs. Son, you have a little girl. As soon as we've cleaned them, we'll give them to you."

Gohan watched as the doctor tended to his newborns then turned his attention to his exhausted wife. "You did amazingly, sweetheart."

Videl smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "Thank you."

"Um," The doctor uttered, catching their attention. When they saw her nervous expression, the couple tensed.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked, squeezing Gohan's hand. Was something wrong with her babies?

"I don't know how to tell you this, but it seems your children were born with tails." The doctor was perturbed that neither of the Sons seemed to be bothered by this news.

Gohan grinned goofily, and rubbed the back of his head in a very Son-like manner. "Well, I guess you can say it's a family trait." 'From my side of the family anyway." He added to himself mentally.

The doctor huffed but let the lack of specific information drop. She then motioned to the nurses, who were carrying a blue and pink bundle individually, and they placed them in the arms of their mother and father respectively.

Gohan sat on the edge of the left side of the bed and twisted his body to give Videl a good view and so her could observe both of his children.

The little boy, their son, was a splitting imagine of himself with unruly, black tuffs of hair, peaches and cream toned skin and soft features. Added to that was a furry brown tail, which the infant was using as a makeshift pacifier. The res of his features belong to Videl; the cheekbones, the nose and especially his eyes. Though his son's eyes were squinted just slightly, Gohan could see that his eyes were the same blue hue as his wife's.

Turning his attention to his daughter, Gohan noted that she was nearly identical to her brother and, by extension, himself, only feminine. Unruly raven hair crowned her head, her nose was small and her equally blue eyes were lidded. The eldest hansaiya smiled softly when the barely hour old baby stuck a thumb in her mouth and her small tail wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"They're so beautiful," Videl whispered, prompting her husband to agree full heartedly.

The doctor, who had been a spectator thus far, smiled kindly at the family.

Speaking of...

"Would you like me to call your family in?"

"Yes please," Came Videl's reply to which the doctor complied.

Seconds later, Chichi came racing in, followed suit but Goten, Bulma, Ox King, Hercule, Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, Pan and...Goku.

"Dad! You made it!" Gohan exclaimed happily.

The strongest man in the universe rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Yeah! I wouldn't miss something like this for the world." Charcoal eyes fell onto the newborns held in their parent's arms. "Is that them?"

"Yep!" Gohan replied as he and Videl maneuvered their bodies so everyone could see the twins.

"Pan, do you want to meet your new baby brother and sister?" Videl addressed to her eldest child. The seven year old seemed to hesitate, but, seeing her grandpa Goku smile and nod his head encouragingly, she walked forward and floated up so she could sit on the bed. Big black eyes inspected the newborn twins and, soon enough, the little girl was mesmerized. Suddenly, she was wondering why she didn't even want these two to be born in the first place.

As if sensing their sister's presence, the twins simultaneously opened identical blue eyes and met their sister's coal black ones.

Chichi smiled, almost laughing at the bewildered and innocent look she has seen many times before on the faces of her husband and sons. "They have your eyes, Videl."

"I know."

"But man, they look like you, Gohan. Especially your son."

The twenty nine year old man grinned. "Yeah, though that may change a little when he's older."

Vegeta spoke over them. "I'm surprised your brats were born with tails, considering how diluted their saiyan blood is."

"One would think you'd be happy about that," Bulma retorted.

"I never said it was a bad thing, woman!"

"Well sorry! You don't have to yell, your majesty!"

"How is this yelling, woman!"

Before Bulma could make a comeback, she was interrupted by a pair of ear-piercing wails sprouting from the twins. Apparently, neither of the newborns liked the argument and decided to stop it with the only way they knew how.

Wincing from the loud noise, Trunks walked over to Gohan and the elder hansaiya placed his daughter in the lavender haired man's arms. At the same time, Goten picked up his nephew from Videl's arms.

"Hey, don't cry. My father can be scary, I know." He joked, causing said saiyan prince to snort and everyone else to chuckle.

Though she didn't understand what was being said, the younger twin ceased her crying and, with some remnants of tears in her eyes, observed this new person who was holding her up. Her tail flicked at Trunks' frontal bangs, sapphire eyes meeting crystal in a sort of staring contest.

Eight year old Bra giggled. "Who knew you were so good with kids, big brother."

"Hey, I like to think I picked up a few things from babysitting you at times," He shot back.

"YEEOUCH!"

The Briefs siblings' were pulled out of their impending squabble, and everyone, sans Vegeta who smirked, busted out laughing when they saw Goten trying to, and failing at, prying hair out of his nephew's death grip. Said baby boy had given into a fit of giggles, which was infectious as Goten was grinning, despite his pain.

"This is why parents cut their hair short, little brother," Gohan mused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," The youngest hansaiya managed to remove his nephew's hand from his hair and proceeded to pass him to Goku.

The twins were passed around to everyone, even Vegeta, though he had to be forced under threat of no kitchen privileges. Everyone found it funny when the small girl challenged his stare, which roused an amused smirk from the prince.

Hercule was the last one to hold his daughter's children. In all honesty, he was a little unnerved when he saw that his grandchildren were born with tails, a testament to their unusual heritage, as he knew for a long time what would happen to them should they gaze upon the full moon. The fact that the moon had been destroyed years before didn't seem to ease his anxieties, but the World champion relaxed when he met the eyes that had been passed down from their mother and, himself by extension.

"They're beautiful, Videl. Have you thought of any names yet?"

Gohan and Videl looked at each other. "No, we haven't actually decided on anything. We wanted to wait until they were born to pick them."

"Um," Pan spoke up nervously. "I thought of a couple of names."

"What are they, sweetie?" Gohan asked.

"I was thinking of Inari for the boy and Temaki for the girl."

In response, the twins giggled raucously, apparently liking what was suggested.

"Well, the verdict is in them," Videl said. "Inari and Temaki it is!"

The family stayed for a little while longer until the doctor told them visiting hours where up. Pan promised to visit tomorrow before leaving with her gramps.

Tired from a long night, Videl and the twins decided to get some rest.

After placing them in the basinet(I think that is what it is anyway), Gohan kissed their foreheads.

"You two will become something great, one day. I promise I will protect you with my life." Sighing contently, Gohan left the room, hoping to get his own rest.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter: Several years have passed since the birth of Inari and Temaki and life for them has been pretty normal. Until their grandpa Goku is turned into a child and bad news is delivered.**

**Stay tuned and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello everyone, Kitsunelover300 here. I thank Givihe, pokeball645, Starfire grace and dbzlover1999 for reviewing my first chapter and I hope to see more from everyone else.**

**I finished chapter 2 a while ago and decided to post it up while I'm halfway through chapter 3. Hopefully I will finish it and get to the good stuff soon enough.**

**Like always, I do not own Dragon ball GT or any of it's characters. I do own my original arcs, Inari and Temaki and some minor ocs that will appear later on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginning of a new adventure

The year was Age 794, a full seven years since the births of Son Inari and Son Temaki. Their father, 38 year old Son Gohan smiled fondly as he sat at his desk, grading the last of the assigned papers from his class.

The twins were a handful to take care of, easier than Pan had been, but taking care of two children with saiyan blood running through their veins had definitely been a challenge. But a fun challenge and everyone, even Pan, had taken part in raising them.

Inari looked very much like himself at that age. His raven colored hair was styled like his was during the Cell games, short with 3 large, gravity defying locks that veered to the left. Inari's eyes, while shaped like his, were his mother's sapphire blue hue that Gohan absolutely loved. Inari was average in height, standing at 4 feet tall, but, due to the last few years of training, his physique was more filling and would form muscles as he grew older. Finally, a sign of his unusual heritage, Inari possessed a furry brown tail, much like Gohan and Goku had and was usually wrapped around his waist.

Temaki, on the other hand, was slimming down, her physique coming closer to her mother and sister's with a few saiyanish touches. She looked like him as well, only feminine, and with a few of Videl's own touches. Her black hair was unruly and resembled Gohan's when he had it long, and her eyes were a mirror image of Videl's own. Like her brother, Temaki had a tail that she also kept around her waist, but preferred to let it loose.

Now seven years old, the twins were as happy and as healthy as can be. They spent their days either studying, on his and his wife's requests, or training with him or Pan, balancing both physical and mental exercise. They were much stronger than he was at their age, probably as strong as their uncle Goten was.

The first hansaiya was brought out of his musings by his mother screaming at the top of her lungs. Warrior's instincts kicking in, Gohan leapt from his chair and raced to the living room, preparing for the worst. However, even he wasn't prepared for the source of his mother's scream.

"Uh, hi Gohan," A high pitched, childish voice emerged from the throat that belonged to his chibified father.

"Dad?"

Yep, It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, oblivious to the distress of their grandma and the weirdness occurring at their home, Son Inari and Son Temaki were sparring a few hundred yards away.

Leaping into the air with a wide grin on her face, Temaki challenged her brother with her eyes. Excitement built up in her chest when Inari launched up at her with his fists at his sides. The younger twin maneuvered her body and met his fist with her own. A shockwave erupted from the collision, and the twins were caught in a stand still.

With swiftness that could only come from a trained fighter, Inari brought him and his sister out of their stalemate and sent a barrage of punches at her. Temaki parried each blow, alternating between dodging, blocking his blows with her forearms and hitting him with her own.

The younger twin went on the offensive when she found and opening. She aimed for his weak points, hoping to hit at least one, but her brother would have nothing of it. Inari jumped back and launched a Masenko at his sister. Temaki blocked it with her own but was too late to stop her brother from implanting his foot in her stomach. Spittle flew out of her lips, and Temaki hit the ground, creating a small crater.

The seven year old girl coughed and gathered her bearings in time to see Inari in front of her with a ki blast charged in his right hand.

'Blast it!" Temaki sighed then glared playfully at her slightly older twin. Said brother grinned triumphantly and dropped his arm, choosing to place his hands on his hips.

"Looks like I win again, sis!" Inari exclaimed cheerfully. He extended out his hand to help Temaki to her feet only to have it pushed away.

"Yeah, yeah. One of these days, Inari!" With that, the female part saiyan turned and began towards their home in hopes of washing up. Her brother shook his head in amusement and followed suit.

Temaki reviewed her performance in her mind, and went over what she needed to do to improve until she entered the home owned by her parents. Upon opening the door, she heard her father yell," King Kai! You're saying we only have a year then kaboom?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

The atmosphere was unbearable palpable, causing the fur on Temaki's tail to bristle. In unison, the twins met each other's gazes, Inari having heard the brief exchange between their father and a nasally voice in the sky. They nodded hesitantly before stepping into the living room. Five pairs of eyes landed on them, one of them belonging to a boy who greatly resembled their grandpa Goku.

"Mom, Dad. What's going on?" Inari asked.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other, unsure of how to break the news to the twins. Luckily, they had an intermission.

"Inari? Temaki? Wow, you two have gotten so much bigger since I last saw you!"

Bewilderment set in. "How do you know us?" Temaki's eyebrows furrowed.

"I know you from being your grandfather!" The chibified saiyan looked down at his body then rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "I guess we should explain."

The twins, their sister, grandmother, parents and now 10 year old grandpa had now gathered around the dining room table with their uncle, Goten, talking on the phone with his new girlfriend in the living room.

'I wonder if he's been taking private lessons from Yamcha," Temaki thought absentmindedly.

'It wouldn't surprise me if he did," Inari retorted via their mental link. A pause, then, 'Can you believe that this is happening?'

'You mean our grandpa turning into a child or the fact that the Earth will explode in a year if the Blackstar dragonballs, which are spread across the galaxy, aren't gathered in time?'

'Both.'

Temaki, who always had something to say, honestly couldn't think of anything in response. In all honestly, the young saiyan girl felt uneasy and didn't want to think about the possibility of losing her home. So deep into her thoughts, she barely managed to catch onto what her father had been saying.

"I plan on looking for the dragonballs with you."

"That's great! A father and son bonding trip!" Chichi seemed to be enthused by this, a sentiment that wasn't shared by Inari or Temaki. No matter what way you looked at it, they wouldn't be able to see their dad for a whole year, and they obviously didn't like that option. So, as Pan pleaded to accompany their father and grandfather on the year long excursion, wheels began to churn in Temaki's mind.

'What are you planning?' Inari inquired, knowing all too well what that look on his slightly younger sister's face meant. Usually, it never ended well for either of them.

A sly grin spread across Temaki's lips, locking her sapphire orbs with her brother's. 'Oh, you'll find out soon.'

'Oh, boy!'

* * *

Later that afternoon, with the exception of Goten, the Son family went over to Capsule Corp after informing Bulma and Vegeta of what was happening. Bulma, since she finished it anyway, provided them with a suitable spaceship that could house up to three adults comfortably.

The main part of the ship was round and bulbous with at least four round windows, including a large skylight. Wires connected it to the computer systems set up throughout the lab and "Capsule Corp" was embroidered along the bottom of the ship. With various legs surrounding the bottom rockets, it very much resembled an octopus.

With their parents and Bulma looking over the ships vitals and their sister and grandpa elsewhere, Temaki and Inari decided to explore the ship's interior.

"Oh, look Inari. Bulma put in a gravity room," Temaki exclaimed, running into the room on the far left on the ship's second level floor.

Inari followed suit, grinning widely at the largest room he has seen thus far. Though a far cry from the size of the gravity room that their 'uncle' Vegeta and 'big brother' Trunks use quite often, it was impressive and could easily allow two adults or them and their now small grandpa to train at once.

"So, what are you planning?"

The same smirk as before appeared on Temaki's lips as she began to rock on the soles of her feet. "Brother dear, what do you say we 'accompany' dear old grandpa Goku on this journey?"

Inari sighed, running a hand through unruly raven locks. Somehow, he should have suspected his sister would come up with something like this. "But Maki, Pan is 14 years old, and they refuse to let her go. What makes you think they would allow us to go?"

"What makes you think we're going to ask to go?"

A blank expression settled on the Son child's face. "Are you seriously suggesting we become stowaways?"

Temaki shrugged. "I don't see what the problem is. Dad isn't going to go anymore anyway and neither Trunks or uncle Goten can stay mad at us for long." Seeing that Inari wasn't convinced, Temaki became serious. "Look, I'm not going to wait around knowing the Earth is in danger and not doing anything about it. Wasn't Dad younger than we are when he defied grandma Chichi and went to Namek with uncle Krillin and aunt Bulma? The way I see it, we're just following in his footsteps. Inari, will you be able to live with yourself if something happened to the Earth and you did nothing?"

Shoulders sagged, Inari averted his gaze to the floor of the gravity room. As much as he hated to admit it, his sister was right. So what if they were young! Their grandpa, dad and uncle were young when they fought against powerful enemies, and they were able to save their planet and even the universe! Determination shown in Inari's blue orbs, and he met his younger twin's gaze.

"Okay Maki, you win. How do you plan on sneaking on anyway?"

"Easy!" Temaki chirped. "Mom and Dad will be too busy testing the ship to keep an eye on us, so we'll sneak on before anyone notices we are gone and hide in one of the rooms until take off!"

"And you were just going to leave me behind?" The twins jumped when the voice of their older sister came out of nowhere. The gravity room door opened and Son Pan came in, he hands on her hips.

"H-hey big sister. Uh, how much of that did you hear?" Inari inquired, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Oh, only all of it! I just can't believe you two are brave enough to pull a one up on Dad of all people!" The teen seemed amused, but this didn't make the twins feel any less busted.

Trying to at brave, Temaki crossed her arms over her chest. "So what? Are you going to tell on us?"

Pan didn't answer right away, choosing instead to stare at her younger siblings. A staring contest ensued between Temaki and Pan, neither giving an inch. It ended when the older girl closed her eyes and grinned.

"Don't worry. I won't tell them a thing!" The twins visibly relaxed and grinned. "But, in exchange, you can't tell them that I plan on going as well!"

"Really, you're going too?" Inari raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. You didn't seriously expect me to sit here on my butt when I can help look for the dragonballs, didn't you?" She asked rhetorically. "SO, since we'll be gone for a year, we better go and pack while Mom and Dad are busy. Tomorrow, we can sneak on before anyone knows we're gone."

"Sounds good!"

* * *

The next day, Goku, Goten and Trunks stood before the ship, ready for their year long excursion into space.

28 year old Trunks, equipped with a bag full of clothes and other necessities and his treasured sword strapped to his back, didn't seem to be too thrilled about being forced onto this trip. Between his duties as president of Capsule Corp and his near daily training sessions with his father, he was hoping to get a little vacation time. 'So much for that.'

A soft ringing caught the lavender haired man's attention, bring his gaze to his 27 year old best friend, Son Goten. The younger Son brother fished his phone out of his pocket and answered. Trunks shook his head as Goten tried to explain to his current girlfriend, Valese, that he was going into space for a year. How that sweet and naïve boy he once knew became such a ladies man, he'll never know.

Maybe his influence was stronger than he thought.

Sighing, Trunks followed Goku up the latter and entered the ship that would house them during this trip.

"Cool, is this the kitchen?" Goku asked once they got to the second floor, opening the first door he saw.

Trunks chuckled. "No, that's the control room"

Goku's eyes widened at seeing three figures sitting in the three seats. Three very familiar figures.

"Hi!" The cheery voices of his grandchildren chimed. "You guys are late!" Temaki added after that.

"Uh, Pan, Inari, Temaki, what are you doing?" The chibified saiyan questioned.

"Waiting for you guys! It's about time too," Inari replied.

Trunks' eyebrows furrowed. "Guys, this is no time to be fooling around."

"Oh? Then let's get serious! Blast off!" Pan slapped her hand on the big, red launch button, startling Goku and Trunks. Before either of the older saiyans could do anything, the spaceship took off, leaving Goten behind and establishing the start of a very challenging adventure.

* * *

**Author's notes: Here it is guy! It's a little longer than last time and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Next time: A week into their mission, the GT crew end up crash landing on a planet under siege of a greedy ruler. Will they be able to get the parts they need to repair their ship so they can continue their mission to save their planet?**


End file.
